The invention relates to end effector devices for a mechanical manipulator arm on a space vehicle which performs work in space or in any application where work must be performed mechanically from a remote location.
Prior utilization of remote control manipulator arms are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,401,903 and 3,268,091. However, the utilization of these devices is limited because their design does not provide positive gripping of a wide variety of object sizes and shapes.
Meshing type jaw teeth have been known for gripping different sizes of objects such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,025,725. However, none of these devices are practical for precision use in gripping objects with a remotely controlled manipulator arm.
Generally gripping jaws have been provided with V-shaped notches which form an open or closed diamond-shaped gripping channel when the gripping jaws are brought together such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,763. End effector devices with V-shaped channel notches have been heretofore proposed in which each gripping jaw comprises a number of spaced individual finger plates. The finger plates of one jaw are offset with respect to the finger plates of the other jaw so that they intermesh with each other and a variably sized diamond-shaped gripping channel is provided. This results in a general purpose end effector device which may be used for gripping a variety of object sizes and shapes. While this general purpose end effector device is useful for many tasks in space, there are many applications in space which require specialized end tools.
The general purpose end effector devices cannot sufficiently perform many of the specialized jobs in space. Changing the general purpose end effector device to a specialized end effector device in space is difficult.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for adapting a general purpose end effector device to a specialized end effector device.
Another important object is to provide a means for changing out end effector devices rapidly and remotely in space without need of bolts, screws, or other conventional fastening devices.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for adapting a general purpose end effector device to interface with a special purpose end effector device mechanically, electrically, and remotely in a rapid manner.